


You might want to watch where you put your explosives

by OpeningMyEyes



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Dorms, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hospital, Mild Language, Minor Injury Detail, Minor Violence, Serious Injuries, Theyna - Freeform, assigned dorms, bunks, fighting against the goverment, occasional language, rebels au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpeningMyEyes/pseuds/OpeningMyEyes
Summary: “Get down!”Reyna was shoved to the ground just as the bomb went off, only a few feet away. Her skin seared with the heat of the blast, her hair whipping in all directions, debris showering down all over herWell, almost all over her. Because that mysterious person who pushed her to the ground was on top of her, partially shielding her from the blast.Rebels fighting against the government AU





	You might want to watch where you put your explosives

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This was inspired by a Tumblr prompt I saw a few days ago adn I just haven't been able to get it out of my head. I had so much fun writing this so I really hope you like it!

14  
“Get down!”

Reyna was shoved to the ground just as the bomb went off, only a few feet away. Her skin seared with the heat of the blast, her hair whipping in all directions, debris showering down all over her.

Well, almost all over her. Because that mysterious person who pushed her to the ground was on top of her, partially shielding her from the blast. Reyna was pinned to the ground, a tiny body covering her much taller one, her head framed by the elbows of her saviour. She opened her eyes to meet a vibrant pair of blue ones hovering right over her, before they pulled away, the girl standing up herself first before hauling Reyna to her feet.

The first thing Reyna noticed was this girl’s hair was just as notable as her eyes, darker than night itself. The second thing she realised was… This girl was a rebel. She wore a pair of sturdy, but well-worn combat boots, cargo pants and a tank top under an army print denim. She was free of any jewellery other than a dull silver band on her right thumb. The ring was engraved with thorns, winding all the way around. Reyna knew if she took the ring off the rebels finger, she would find a blooming rose engraved on the inside. A thing of beauty and pain. The rebels symbol. Reyna supposed she had come to associate it with freedom.

The girl, who was probably only a year or two older than Reyna, surely much too young to be a rebel, grinned at her.

“You might want to watch where you’re going.”

“You might want to watch where you set off explosives.”  
Reyna mentally slapped herself for that one. You don’t talk back to someone who just saved your life! But hey, Reyna was nothing if not brutally honest. And sarcastic. On the other hand, this girl was a rebel who had just set a bomb off. What was to stop her from just killing Reyna right there. Reyna sighed, her sister was right, that big mouth of hers would get her killed after all.

But the rebel just laughed. “I like you.” She said, already starting to move away. She took about five steps before glancing back once more.

“Maybe we’ll meet again.”

And with that, the rebel took off, running across the street, jumping lightly over fallen debris and turned into an alley. When Reyna ran after her, the girl was gone. Vanished. As if she had never been.

 

15  
Reyna hadn’t seen the rebel girl again. Not that she had expected to exactly, but she was beginning to think that she had just made her up entirely. Maybe she was just a figment of Reyna’s imagination. She did hit her head after all.

Whether she was real or not, she had opened Reyna’s eyes. She couldn’t sit by letting their pathetic excuse of a government go on any longer. She wouldn’t let those corrupt bastards that called themselves leaders continue without at least attempting to stop them. She had to, she owed it to her people to fight for them. Her age was no excuse anymore. Fifteen was old enough to be useful, even if she did nothing but deliver messages. 

So Reyna found the rebels. It hadn’t been hard, her sister Hylla was a very talented, highly sought after politician. One who was not corrupt. And willing to become a spy. The two sisters didn’t even need to look very hard, the rebels came to them. And just like that, Hylla was initiated Reyna with her.

For the first six months, Reyna was just a messenger. But as Hylla’s titbits of information became more and more valuable and as the rebels grew to trust them more, Reyna was taken out on a few missions.

They were nearly nothing at first. Back up squads, only there to act if they had to. But Reyna didn’t mind, she was finally doing something, she was getting somewhere. For the first time in Reyna’s memory, she had real hope. Hope for the future. Hope that the men like her father would be brought to their knees.

16  
As soon as Reyna had fully earned their trust, she flew through their ranks. She was clever, fast and best of all, she was a natural born leader. She was co-captain of a undercover squad with her friend Jason. He was one of the very first people he met when she had first moved to the base. He had previously captained the squad alone, but supported Reyna’s rise through the ranks and was delighted to have her by his side. The pair of them together were near unstoppable, leading with the complete loyalty and trust of their squad. 

Their squad was the best. Well, almost the best. They were at war with none other than Jason’s sister.

Reyna had never met Thalia, but she knew her like the back of her hand. She knew that she had been raised by the rebels, that she had raised Jason despite only being two years older. She knew that her favourite colour was purple. But more importantly, she knew how Thalia thought. She knew her favourite tactics, her preferred time to strike, right down to her favourite weapons.

Both of their squads competed for the unofficial title of the ‘Dream Team’. It had started as a joke between comrades. A bit of friendly completion to raise the spirits. But it had become so much more than that. Everything was taken into account when it came down to the Dream Team. How many missions they had successfully completed. How many missons they had failed. How many casualties they suffered. The impact of their strke. Everything.]

Reyna loved it. They had a cause, of course they did, collapse their corrupt government and establish a new, better one. But these little goals, minor victories made that overall goal seem so much more attainable. 

So Reyna bided her time, hanging out with Jason and the rest of their squad. She was particularly close to two in her team, Hazel and Frank. The four of them were as close as close can get and they spent their days completing missions, plotting new moves, hanging out in the canteen, sneaking into each other’s bunks to whisper about the future they were fighting for. 

Reyna still hadn’t seen her rebel girl, the one who saved her. It had been a few years, but she remembered it like yesterday. She had yet to see anything nearly as beautiful as the other girl’s eyes.

Reyna had met a vast amount of rebels. A person of her station? She was being introduced to new cadets every day. But Reyna believed her rebel was out there. She refused to consider the possibility that she might be dead. It was crazy, but Reyna was sure she was still alive. She could feel it. She was drawn to her, like a moth to a flame. Reyna knew she had to be losing her mind. Maybe it was just her hero worshipping a person who saved her life. Yes, that was the only reasonable conclusion. But still, Reyna felt connected to her, in a way she had never felt with anyone before. She had to find her. It would become her own little side mission.

17  
“Jason! Get down!”  
Reyna had never felt terror like this. She and Jason had been sent out alone. They were just going to follow the movements of a particularly vulgar member of the senate. They were to follow, and take pictures to be used as evidence in a court of law. There was to be no interaction.  
But something had gone wrong. So very wrong. There was a leak of information. The rebels had a mole. The entire thing was a set up. Reyna and Jason had arrived at the Café Rouge at 17:15, knowing the senator ate there every day after leaving his office. The plan was to follow him from there, and the first thirty minutes of the mission had gone without a hitch. Until the senators bodyguards spun, without warning, aiming up directly at Reyna and Jason. They knew their exact co-ordinates and were shooting to kill.

Reyna dove at Jason shoving him to the ground, flattening themselves against the surface of the roof. Reyna could see a stream of dark red liquid pooling on the gravelled surface of the flat roof. Blood. She couldn’t even tell if the blood was her own or Jason’s, her adrenaline was so high.

After what seemed like hours, but was likely just over a minute, the firing ceased. Reyna shuffled to the edge and peered over, only exposing as far as her eyes. She could see the backs of the bodyguards as they ran down the street.

Reyna hauled Jason to his feet. His military-short hair was dusty. His face was scraped from where it hit the floor. His arms and legs were cut and bruised but relatively unharmed. But his abdomen… Reyna took a deep breath. She was traned for this. Jason was her co-captain. He was shot. He was her responsibility. She would get him back alive.

She would.

“Come on Jase,” She grunted as she hauled his arm around her shoulder.  
“We have to move fast, they might still come up here to check if we’re dead or not.”

Getting a half conscious Jason back to base was one of the hardest things Reyna ever had to do. She was strong, really she was, but so was Jason. The years of extensive training had been good for him, but that meant he was heavy as hell. As soon as Reyna felt they were a safe enough distance away from the roof, or well, as safe as they could be, she couldn’t leave Jason’s wound unattended any longer. He was losing too much blood.

Reyna lay Jason down on the ground in a deserted alley. She grabbed the pack off her back, going straight for the first aid kit. She rooted through it. Medical supplies were scarce. The rebels had little access to them and what they did have, they saved for the hospital wing. Their field first aid kits contained only some very basic over the counter supplies; bandages, gauze, a weak disinfectant, scissors and mild painkillers.

Reyna tugged Jason’s shirt up, the blood coating his defined stomach. Reyna sighed a breath of relief. The bullet had gone straight through. At least it wasn’t still inside him. Reyna had only a basic knowledge of the human anatomy, but as far as she could tell, the bullet didn’t seem to have hit anything vital. All good signs.

Reyna sprayed a bit of the disinfectant on, to help prevent any contamination as much as possible, before pressing a large wad of gauze over the wound. She grabbed the roll of bandages and wrapped it around Jason’s abdomen, securing the gauze tightly in place before Reyna pulled Jason’s shirt back down and pulled him back up to his feet.

“I’m sorry Jase.” She muttered as they stumbled along.  
“We’re nearly there, you’re doing so well.”  
“So close Jase, not much longer I promise.”

Jason’s only responses were groans of pain. She gritted her teeth and kept going.

Finally, after and endless journey back to headquarters, they made it back. Others rushed out to greet them, a stretcher in tow. Jason was taken straight to the hospital wing, Reyna with him. Jason was taken straight into surgery and Reyna waited, refusing treatment for herself until she knew Jason was alright.

He had to be alright. He was her best friend. He had a sister and friends and so many people who looked up to him and admired him and loved him. He was seventeen for fucks sake, he had to live.

The lead doctor finally emerged, pulling off her surgical scrubs and smiling weakly, exhausted. 

“He’s going to be just fine.” She sad and if Reyna hadn’t been sitting down, she would have sank to her knees.

“All thanks to you,” The doctor continued. “You saved his life.”

Reyna smiled weakly at her, a tear streaming down her face, her shoulders slumping forward. Any lingering bit of adrenaline left her, leaving her drained of life. But it was all worth it. Jason was alive.

 

Reyna woke up in a hospital bed. This was strange for two reasons; One, because Reyna had absolutely no memory of even getting up from the chair in the waiting room, never mind getting into bed. And two, it was strange because she wasn’t alone. 

The hospital room she was in was tiny, the two beds in it were cramped. Jason was asleep in the bed next to her, a little pale still but looking unbelievably better than the last time Reyna had seen him. A girl sat on the edge of his bed, stroking his hair softly and whispering to him. Her dark hair was falling over her face as she leaned over Jason. Reyna sat up slowly, everywhere aching and the girl looked up.

Reyna gasped as blue eyes met hers. The exact shade of blue she had only ever seen once before.

“Holy fuck, it’s you.” Reyna muttered.  
The girl tilted her head, smiling softly.  
“You saved my brother.”

Reyna paused. “Wait… You’re Thalia?”

Thalia laughed. “That’s me. So glad to finally make your acquaintance.”  
Reyna blinked, her head spinning. The mysterious rebel she had met all those years ago was here. Not only was she here, but she was Jason’s sister.

“You probably don’t remember this,” Reyna started, “But we’ve actually met before.”

This time Thalia grinned outright. Actually, grinned wasn’t quite the right word for it. No, Thalia smirked at her.

“I remember. How could someone who talks back to someone who just saved their life?” 

Reyna ducked her head laughing a little.

“If you hadn’t caused the explosion, you wouldn’t have had to save me in the first place!”

“Okay, that is a fair argument.” Thalia conceded.  
“I wish I knew who you were. All these years I’ve been looking out for this incredibly plucky civilian and here you are the whole time, best friends with my brother! Not to mention the whole competition thing we’ve got going on. I’m totally winning that by the way.”

Reyna spluttered in protest. “No you’re not! We’re ahead after we shot down those snipers two weeks ago.”

“Well yes, you were ahead then, but do I really have to remind you that you just failed a mission?”

“Your brother was shot!” 

“Excuses, excuses. You just can’t handle the fact that you’re losing.”

“Oh, you are so on. You’re going down Grace.”

“Name the time and place, and I’ll be there.”

Reyna was about to respond with something surely incredibly witty but Jason took it upon himself to wake up just then. Immediately, both of their attention was diverted to the most important person in both their lives.

“Thals?”

Thalia’s face broke out in a soft, tender smile. “Yeah Jase, it’s me.”

“You’re really here?”

“Yeah well, when you get a message saying your brothers been shot, showing up in person seems like a better option than just sending flowers.”

Jason laughed but then winced, arm moving to cover his wound.

“Thanks Thals.”

“Now that I know you’re okay, I think t’s fair to say that if you ever scare me like this again, I will murder you. Slowly.“

“I promise to try not to die any time soon.” Jason replied, his face serious but his tone teasing.

“I suppose you’d better keep this one around so.” Thalia bantered, nudgng her chin towards Reyna.

Jason looked over at Reyna as if he was only now realising she was there.

“Hey! Are you okay? Were you hurt?”

Reyna rolled her eyes smiling. 

“Nah, that would’ve been counter-productive. It would’ve been way harder to haul your ass back here if I was hurt.”

Jason winced at her words, but true gratitude shone through in his eyes.

“Thank-“

Reyna waved him off.  
“Don’t worry about it. I can get you back the next time. But while we’re on the topic, you want to lose a pound or too Jase, it’s hard to save your life when you’re so fucking heavy.”

Thalia tipped her head back laughing and Jason laughed too. Well, he laughed as best as he could, wheezing slightly but there was a grin on his face.

It was okay, he was going to be okay.

 

Later that day, Reyna was back in her own quarters. They were small, but they were private, that in itself proving that Reyna had really dug herself a foothold here. Rooms were scare and the rebels did what they could. Only captains and higher had their own rooms. Before coming here, Reyna had always shared a room with Hylla. The privacy as refreshing and not at all unappreciated.

She was sitting on her bunk, in a tank top and cargo pants assessing any remaining injuries. She was informed by a nurse not long after she woke up that a gash on her cheek had needed stitches and glass had been removed from her hands and knees (that had surprised Reyna, she didn’t even remember there being any glass on that rooftop), when there was a knock on her door. She crossed the few steps from her bed to the door and opened it curiously. She wasn’t expecting anyone, Hazel and Frank were over at another base for a month and Jason was still in the hospital wing. Standing outside her door was none other than Thalia Grace herself.

“Thalia, hey.” Reyna greeted, stepping back to let her in.

“Thanks.” Thalia said, stepping in, a little awkwardly.

Reyna was a little surprised, but pleasantly so. She herself had just been about to go find Thalia, creating dumb excuses to see her in her head. Thalia wore a silver parka over the tightest pair of black skinny jeans Reyna had ever seen in her life (not that she was complaining) and a pair of combat boots. Based on how worn they were, Reyna was willing to bet they were the same pair she had been wearing the very first day they met. She noticed the ring Thalia still wore, and the matching one that now adorned her own finger. Rebels through and through.

“I just wanted to thank you again for Jason. He’s my everything, I don’t know what I’d do without him.”

“Yeah,” Reyna said, shoving her hands into the back pockets of her pants.  
“I know the feeling.”

Thalia smiled at her, and their eyes met. They stood there for a minute, a comfortable silence settling on them. It felt like Reyna had known Thalia for years as opposed to only a few hours. She supposed, in a way she did. She knew all about Thalia. That should probably feel weird but it didn’t. It just felt right.

“I uh,” Thalia cleared her throat, “I wasn’t lying before you know, I’ve been looking for you this whole time. I kept hoping to bump into you again. All my life, people have been afraid of me. I mean, I was born into this.”

Thalia gestured around the room and down at herself before continuing.

“But then there you were. And even though you had literally just seen me blow up a building, you didn’t look afraid.”  
Thalia huffed a laugh.  
“And then you told me I should watch where I blow things up.”

Reyna laughed with her.

“And well, I thought to myself, I have to see this girl again. If I had known that you were her, well I would have visited my brother a long time ago.”

Reyna giggled.

Thalia paused now, looking a little uncertain. It was strange seeing her in any way other than completely self-assured.

Reyna’s heart was beating so fast and so hard, she was sure Thalia would be able to hear it. She was flooded with nerves, not the ‘Oh my god, Jason’s gonna die’ nerves, the stomach churning, butterfly causing ones that made Reyna feel all light and giddy inside.

Reyna met Thalia’s eyes and smiled.

“I’ve been looking for you too.”

And just like that, Thalia’s swagger returned. 

“Now that I’ve found you, I guess I’d better figure out what I should do with you.”

Reyna hummed in agreement.

“Yeah, you could do that I guess. Or,”

Reyna reached out and grabbed Thalia’s waist, pulling her closer and closer until she was pressed right u against her.

“Or you could just shut up and kiss me.” She breathed.

“I like yours better.” Thalia muttered even as she wrapped one hand around Reyna’s neck, pulling her down to meet Thalia’s lips.

Now, Reyna wasn’t one to kiss and tell, but squad competitions become ten times more competitive when the opposing captain is your girlfriend.

The End.

 

\-----------------  
Hey Guys! Thanks for reading! Inspiration just hit with this piece and I had to write it straight away.

I hope you enjoyed! I'm open to prompts, suggestions and requests, my inbox is open, I love to hear from you!  
You can find me on Instagram at OpeningMyEyes I hope to see you there!


End file.
